Forum:Is Zeke Cole's Brother?
InFamous 1 and 2 No, he isn't. He's Cole's best friend, but thay treat each other like brothers despite not being related. In the 1st InFamous game, Zeke and Cole appear as friends. Zeke helps you with intel and support throughout the campaign. Zeke appears the only person in Empire City you can trust. This continues until Zeke betrays Cole to try to gain powers of his own. At the end of the campaign Cole and Zeke put aside all that has happened and become friends again. In InFamous 2 Cole and Zeke travel to New Marais in hope of finding a way to defeat the Beast, a monster that has destroyed Empire City. In this new city you find new allies and enemies. One of your allies (if played on evil) is Nix, a girl with powers similar to yours. On a mission with Nix, she asks you if you have family and Cole replies that he has a younger brother. In a latter mission, you are trapped in a cage but then saved by Zeke. After this Cole apologizes to Zeke. Zeke replies, "I don't call you brother because I like the way it sounds" This leads me to believe that Zeke is saying he is Cole's brother. I also predict that if there were to be a 3rd game in the series it may be based on Zeke and Cole both having powers and working together. I think Zeke means that Cole means that much to him, as if he is family, not by blood, but by how close they are. Plus, they have different last names, different parents, and they dont look alike. Though if Sucker Punch wanted they could be step brothers. Blood Prince 16:57, June 19, 2011 (UTC) In the first game Zeke remarks after the mission 'Alden Strikes' that he has no family. (Kelan517 12:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC)) WHAT? Please tell me you're joking and I'm too dumb to spot the sarcasm. You have clearly taken Zeke's term of endearment too literally. Because that is what it was, a term of endearment! Cole's last name is MacGrath and Zeke's is Dunbar. Cole's only remark about his brother is that they have lost contact after his powers manifested, while he has spent the whole game with Zeke. As proven by the Ray Sphere incedent, Zeke has no Conduit gene, which would be more likely (though not guarented) if he was Cole's biological brother. And, finally, no reference has been made to support this. Not one. At all. Why would Zeke's comment that Cole is his brother be important if he was his brother? It was important because they had a close bond comparable to brotherhood. Do you think everyone in a motorcycle club are biological brothers because thats what they call each other?--Ironreaper 17:59, June 21, 2011 (UTC) In the first game, Zeke says stuff like, "Only my mother calls me Jedediah", "Jedediah was my uncle's name", etc. etc. Any evidence short of a direct statement that Zeke and Cole are biologically related is disproven by that. Seek75 19:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) To conclude: Zeke could not be biologically related to Cole by brotherhood. They have different last names and Zeke says "Only my Mother calls me Jedediah." If they had the same father they would have the same last name. Zeke could not have his own powers because of the fact that he is not a conduit. there definetly not brother but brothers dont have 2 have the same second name a have 2 brothers and they have the same dad but a dont share there second name well actuly a couple of months ago a had the same second name as my little brother wich was my mums second name but but he got it changed to his dads 1 instead what am i doin agin???? It can't be Zeke because they dont look alike and they would mention it at some point Griffster26 23:11, July 9, 2011 (UTC) When Cole looked inside Zeke with the Radar Pulse upgrade from John White, there was no yellow thing inside. The yellow thing I'm talking about is the Conduit Gene. So Zeke is no Conduit and he didn't die in the good ending also. And for goodness sake, COLE AND ZEKE ARE NOT BIOLOGICAL BROTHERS! 23:44, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:Index In inFamous 2: Festival of Blood, Zeke is saying (He is like a brother to my. A Brother from another mother.) So he is saying that they are not 100% brothers.